Drama
only person i love more than myself is harry 6:34 Nehpets7000 It just wouldn't work out, Melte. :/ 6:34 A Walruse my sexy salad entree <3 6:35 Harold89 neh, dont listen to him. neh is a jerk. i'd go for neh personally, he's much hawter than neh imo 6:35 Nehpets7000 He's like myself to me. :/ A wild Cakedude222 has appeared! 6:35 A Walruse i can't stand either tbh 6:35 MeltE2 Hey Cake. 6:35 A Walruse i think you're better off alone neh you're a strong independent black woman who don't need no man 6:36 SquashBrain Cake o/ 6:36 MeltE2 lol led 6:36 Benboy755 xD 6:36 Harold89 looool A wild Slicer Vorzakh has appeared! 6:37 MeltE2 Hey Slicer. 6:37 Harold89 for real tho, has there been a single lmbw regular who has been black 6:37 Vonness11` Tone 6:37 MeltE2 Tone is. 6:37 A Walruse isn't Tone black? 6:37 Harold89 oh didn't know 6:37 Nehpets7000 This is a good time to pull out my conspiracy theory 6:37 Satoshi2 ...Dangit, talking about Reminal got me feeling all low again. :P 6:38 A Walruse Tone is literally the only person who likes my borderlands ramblings c: 6:38 Vonness11` :c 6:38 Nehpets7000 Obama is an LMBWer 6:38 Harold89 haha 6:38 Nehpets7000 ONE OF US IS OBAMA (OBJECTION) 6:38 Benboy755 (wo) 6:38 A Walruse also he pretends im funny which is nice 6:38 Vonness11` *Phoenix Wright music plays* 6:38 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 To whoever Obama is here... I hate you 6:38 Benboy755 *alemas is obama* 6:38 Vonness11` *Ace Attorney @myself The wild ToneTyphoon has fled! 6:38 Vonness11` (derp3) 6:38 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 DOUBLE HATE 6:38 Benboy755 *the eyebrows were just a CIA guy* 6:38 Vonness11` and whoever started playing that music, I love you 6:38 A Walruse go back to your conservative cave without healthcare Brick 6:38 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 GTG 6:38 Vonness11` o/ But Obamadontcare 9derp3) * (Dep3) 6:39 Benboy755 he listened to you LED 6:39 Vonness11` ** (DERP3) The wild Slicer Vorzakh has fled! 6:39 Nehpets7000 This music work, Von? (objection) http://viewpure.com/IP9PoBlFDp4 6:39 Harold89 Well I mean, Obama's story is the American story — values from the heartland, a middle-class upbringing in a strong family, hard work and education as the means of getting ahead, and the conviction that a life so blessed should be lived in service to others. ..definitely wasn't from whitehouse.gov so shut up 6:40 Nehpets7000 Harold, are you Obama? (objection) 6:40 A Walruse And weed during high school 6:40 Harold89 *sweats* lol mess XD 6:40 A Walruse i mean it's true innit 6:40 Harold89 yep A wild ToneTyphoon has appeared! The wild LondonDauntlessCorvair963 has fled! 6:41 Harold89 well idk i think he did :P 6:41 ToneTyphoon Omg Ok I come back 6:41 A Walruse hey tone 6:41 ToneTyphoon And see a pm from Cody And it says "You're black right? :P " 6:41 A Walruse we talked about you (BF) 6:41 ToneTyphoon XD XDXDXDXD 6:41 MeltE2 lol 6:41 Harold89 xD 6:41 A Walruse Oh my god Cody 6:41 ToneTyphoon that just made me laugh :P 6:42 A Walruse you can't just ask people if they're black 6:42 MeltE2 lol 6:42 Harold89 Hey tone, brother, yo yo yo lets rap man haha my maiin man whatss up (thats how you talk right tone) 6:42 ToneTyphoon It's such a touchy subject :| The wild Cakedude222 has fled! 6:42 ToneTyphoon Hells yah dawg 6:42 Harold89 lol XD 6:42 A Walruse that was a reference by the way :P 6:42 MeltE2 mean girls? 6:42 A Walruse so yeah, don't take tht serious :P I think :P 6:43 Loney 97 Not a reference I would have expected you to make, LED. :p 6:43 ToneTyphoon I didn't take it serious at all :P 6:43 Harold89 per lone :P 6:43 A Walruse tbh i don't even know where it's from it's just something you kinda pick up when you're on the internet a lot :P 6:44 ToneTyphoon 6:44 Harold89 "when you're on the internet a lot " 6:44 A Walruse 6:44 Harold89 (SS) 6:45 ToneTyphoon wait, you were talking about me? 6:45 MeltE2 yeah (ws) 6:46 ToneTyphoon (er) I was talked about (derp3) I'm loved (derp4) 6:46 Harold89 oh hey it's tuesday 6:46 ToneTyphoon 'deed it is 6:46 MeltE2 Yes it is. 6:46 Harold89 guess what's going up 6:46 A Walruse tommorrow is new years eve 6:47 Harold89 the club 6:47 ToneTyphoon It's the eve of new year's eve 6:47 Harold89 last night was new year's threeve 6:47 A Walruse what about new years steve tho 6:47 Harold89 haha 6:47 ToneTyphoon My religion doesn't support that :| A wild Slicer Vorzakh has appeared! 6:48 A Walruse lel 6:48 ToneTyphoon Slizer, have you watched Star Wars yet? 6:49 Harold89 i fell asleep on the john yesterday haha 6:49 A Walruse WHO IS JOHN ARE YOU CHEATING 6:49 Benboy755 xD omg 6:49 Harold89 oh shoot, you're still in chat 6:49 ToneTyphoon ......XD 6:49 Harold89 babe it's not what it looks like PLEASE 6:49 A Walruse No it's over i see how it is The wild Slicer Vorzakh has fled! 6:50 Harold89 It was just one night ok Pleeeeaseee 6:50 A Walruse im clearly not good enough anymore 6:50 Codyn329 hey tone is alive :P 6:50 Harold89 shut the hell up cody we're in the middle of soemthing 6:50 A Walruse go run off with that John fellow 6:51 Harold89 A_Walruse, please repay me it's not a big deal it was a one time thing 6:51 Codyn329 lol dang 6:51 A Walruse oh sure 6:51 Codyn329 is there like a romantic issue going on here wiat's going on :P 6:51 MeltE2 Yes. 6:51 Codyn329 I see. :P 6:51 A Walruse what about those other times you came back home from work late huh 6:51 ToneTyphoon Cody 6:52 Harold89 Uh 6:52 ToneTyphoon I'm back and I'm black 6:52 A Walruse that also just one time things? 6:52 ToneTyphoon (spy o) 6:52 MeltE2 lol 6:52 Harold89 um uh uh 6:52 A Walruse with other people even? 6:52 MeltE2 he had extra work at the office :) 6:52 Harold89 No, not other people oh god now it sounds weird 6:53 A Walruse just John? hmk? 6:53 Harold89 yes 6:53 A Walruse im filing for divorce 6:53 Benboy755 xD 6:53 A Walruse we're not even married but still 6:53 Harold89 D= But think of all the great times we had together! don't you want more 6:54 A Walruse those were ALL A LIE YOU CHEATER 6:54 Harold89 PLEASE 6:55 A Walruse it's too late it's over to think that i was gonna a propose ... how could you do this to me 6:55 Harold89 remember that time we were on the ferry and i nearly fell off but you caught me, and then we hugged and kissed and possibly more that I will not go into BECAUSE THIS IS A FAMILY FRIENDLY CHAT DOES THIS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU 6:55 Loney 97 XD 6:55 Nehpets7000 Harold, warning 1 for caps. :| 6:55 Benboy755 Ok I'm leaving now (derp) 6:56 Nehpets7000 :| 6:56 Benboy755 wait 6:56 Codyn329 Neh xD 6:56 A Walruse well APPARENTLY IT MEANT NOTHING TO /YOU/ 6:56 Benboy755 since when was harry not a mod 6:56 Nehpets7000 Wait what WHAT I can actually WHAT' WAT 6:56 Harold89 sigh 6:56 Codyn329 Neh warning 2 for caps :P 6:56 Loney 97 Neh you aren't a mod either. :p 6:56 A Walruse Neh we're in the middle of something right now 6:56 Loney 97 wait. nvm 6:56 MeltE2 neh has been mod for ages lones 6:56 Loney 97 i'll just.. 6:56 A Walruse please be Alemas somewhere else 6:56 Loney 97 leave now. 6:57 Benboy755 xDDDDDDDDD 6:57 Nart L. Chipikal Can I be Alemas somewhere else, too? c: 6:57 A Walruse No 6:57 Nart L. Chipikal :c 6:57 A Walruse You stay right here Chip 6:57 MeltE2 Let's all be Alemas. c: 6:57 Nehpets7000 What if you woke up one day and found out you were Alemas? 6:57 Harold89 plot twist im female *shoves bass cannon into chest, dies of wubs* THE END 6:57 Vonness11` I'd demote myself =D 6:57 Harold89 WUBWUBWOOOBBBB 6:57 A Walruse We need you to divorce me and Harry Chip 6:57 Harold89 My last name is 89, not Chip DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY LAST NAME 6:58 A Walruse *Harry, Chip 6:58 Vonness11` Commas. They're important sometimes. 6:58 A Walruse OH GOD NO HARRY HE KILLED HIMSELF NOOO A wild Izzybe5 has appeared! 6:58 A Walruse I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO GO THIS FAR 6:58 MeltE2 Hey Izzy. 6:58 Izzybe5 o/ 6:58 A Walruse HOW COULD HE/SHE DO THIS IM SO SORRY For everything ;-; 6:59 Harold89 *is drowning of blood, cant respond* 6:59 A Walruse *blrgherhg* what was that sweety? 6:59 Harold89 *bleerereghhhghhgghgrrrrrg* 7:00 A Walruse Speak up sweety if you want me to understand you *you drown in my tears and your blood* 7:00 MeltE2 you can't let it end like this D: not here D: 7:01 A Walruse *pushes Melt from the stage* 7:01 Loney 97 now that i'm alemas i don't know what i'm supposed to do. 7:01 Codyn329 when people join asy 7:01 A Walruse go away you're a background character 7:01 MeltE2 alemas <3 7:02 A Walruse you don't have any text 7:02 Codyn329 "WELCOMING AVVIE WELCOMES YOU! :D " @loney say that 7:02 Loney 97 okay 7:02 Benboy755 leaving now bye 7:02 Loney 97 but then don't i get a warning from myself for caps? 7:02 Codyn329 o/ sure :P 7:02 A Walruse *universe implodes and curtains close* 7:02 MeltE2 Bye Ben. 7:02 Codyn329 and then you'll get a warning from me also (derp) 7:03 A Walruse And that's the tragic end of this wiki's most miraculous romance 7:03 Nart L. Chipikal :c A wild THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster has appeared! 7:03 THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster NO THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS I AM THE LOVE MASTER follow me on twitter haha 7:03 MeltE2 Hey. 7:03 Codyn329 um harry :P 7:03 MeltE2 Welcome to the wiki. 7:03 Codyn329 shoo :P 7:03 Nart L. Chipikal Whaaat. 3: 7:03 Vonness11` Go away klint 7:03 A Walruse what 7:04 THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster It is still possible to revive your love, dear A_Walruse. 7:04 A Walruse harry what the hell are you doing 7:04 THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster However, this can only be achieved through an act of true love. 7:04 Vonness11` I approve of your avatar, Loney :p 7:04 Harold89 *drowning in blood still shut up roll with it mess* 7:04 Vonness11` Harry, you need a legit reason for dupes, get off now The wild Benboy755 has fled! 7:05 Codyn329 it really is just disrupting chat 7:05 THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster I have a reason. I am the love master. 7:05 Vonness11` Someone ban it :p 7:05 MeltE2 Dupes must state on their userpage who they are dupes of, and must have a reason. 7:05 A Walruse is being multiple characters in a play a proper reason? 7:05 THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster when is this a rule 7:05 A Walruse because it is in my book 7:05 Vonness11` I don't think so (derp) because of alemas 7:05 THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster pssh THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster has been banned by Codyn329 (undo). 7:05 A Walruse now speak up, lovemaster THELOVEMASTER followmeontwitteratlovemaster has been banned by MeltE2 (undo). 7:05 Codyn329 there :P 7:05 Vonness11` double ban 7:05 Codyn329 yay melt :3 :P 7:05 MeltE2 ooh, double ban yey 7:05 Harold89 k 7:05 MeltE2 c: 7:05 A Walruse tell me how i can redeem myself and my lovevv 7:05 Harold89 ok bye fdklsanf,jdsahdfklmxhfd,.ajsklg/nvj dsbcf beqw bg\ g' ]adsdils;jdg;l/zxlgaf s 'F; g'fxzG"h 7:06 Vonness11` the hell 7:06 A Walruse you guys are absolutely no fun by the way The wild Harold89 has fled!